1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a papermaking fabric, and more particularly to, a papermaking pickup fabric joined together at two ends to form an endless pickup fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
A woven fabric for seamed papermachine clothing generally has the warp yarns at its respective transverse end faces woven back into the fabric to form loops at each of the respective fabric ends. The ends are then placed in end-to-end disposition in order to interdigitate the loops and a pintle wire or yarn is then inserted in the interdigitated loops to lock the ends together to bring the fabric into an endless form.
Pickup fabric for use with, for example a Yankee dryer, is typically a solid monofilament woven base construct. This type of fabric has a tendency to stay clean, but is too open having too high of a void volume for many applications. It is also difficult to needle fine dtex batt layers to the woven fabric, as is needed for the Yankee Pickup fabric. A further problem with this construct is that, particularly for tissue, hydraulic wear presents a practical limit to the use of monofilament base fabrics typically used in seamed press felt construction.
What is needed in the art is a long lasting, resilient pickup fabric, resistant to wear, providing a uniform surface, with cleanliness and ease of installation.